Home is Where the Heat Is
by steepedinshadows419
Summary: Iris intends to surprise Barry with a few quick kisses. He's in the mood for more than that. Barry/Iris. One-shot.


**A/N:** A belated birthday gift to **westallencupcakes** on insta. I hope it's steamy enough for you!

 ***** Many thanks to **sendtherain** for beta'ing.

 ***** I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

So intently focused on examining a sample through the microscope, Barry almost didn't hear the clacking footsteps coming down the hall until they sounded loud enough to be inside his lab. When the sound didn't continue, curiosity got the better of him, and he lifted his head to see who it was. A smile morphed onto his face, radiating to hers as well.

"Hey," he greeted warmly, taking her into his arms as she came towards him.

He lowered his head for her kiss, intending for it to just be a peck, but she pulled on his sleeves to bring him back to her and drew the kiss out until they both had to pull back to breathe.

"What was that for?" He asked, his breath mingling with hers.

She licked her lips, nearly brushing his in the process.

"I missed you."

His lips twitched in amusement then lifted into a smile.

"Yeah?" he asked, slipping his hand into her hair at the base of her neck. She shivered from the contact, encouraging him further. "You should miss me more often," he whispered into her ear, then kissed the skin just beneath it

She held in a moan, the words an aphrodisiac to her senses. She bit her bottom lip as his kisses continued down her neck, then lifted her hands to his face, redirecting his mouth to hers and kissing him fiercely.

When they broke apart again, they were both breathing heavily. Iris could feel herself melting, just as Barry could feel the sudden tightness of his pants.

"I can be done for the day," he said, all thought of what he'd been working on gone from his mind. There was no way he'd be able to focus now. Besides, he could finish it in a flash the following morning.

She pulled back enough to look up into his eyes and smiled sensually, turning him to goo.

"Can you?" she teased.

He didn't even nod. In the blink of an eye, they were out of CCPD and in their bedroom, and he was looking at her with an intoxicating heat in his eyes.

"Tell me again how much you missed me."

Shivers sped up and down her spine as he approached her, every nerve ending in her body standing on end, her heart racing. She'd meant to steal a few kisses, because she knew he had to work, but now… She couldn't look away.

"I…"

Invading her personal space, he gently gripped her chin between two fingers and tipped it upward. She licked her suddenly very dry lips, her eyes falling to his before quickly lifting back to his knowing, smoldering gaze.

"I missed you, too."

His mouth was on hers instantly, drugging her with a smoldering wet heat, his tongue tangling with hers as his fingers brushed her skin, undressing her faster than lightning, though she hardly noticed. She felt a chill when the fabric left her, but she could barely remember her own name. And when his mouth latched onto the crook of her neck again, she nearly stopped breathing entirely.

"Barry," she gasped, her hands instantly clutching his shoulders to steady herself.

A beat later, she was on her back on the bed, and Barry was peeling his shirt off, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants.

"You are so…" Her eyes widened as his erection came into full view. "Wow, you're-"

He chuckled, then joined her on the bed, his hair falling over his eyes as he kicked himself free of his pants and underwear.

"C'mon, Iris," he chuckled. "It's hardly the first time you've seen it."

He was making fun of her, but his laugh was so sexy she didn't care. She looked up at him, slid her hands up his back from beneath his arm and lifted her face for his kiss.

"It isn't that, you devil," she said between kisses.

"No?" he teased. "It's not how big-"

She laughed and moved suddenly, turning him over onto his back.

"No, you egomaniac."

She hovered over his erection standing at attention just beneath her dripping core.

He lifted his head off the pillow, eager for her kisses.

"Then what?"

"You are so…" She drew her finger down his chest, delighting in the gasp that slipped out when she reached his navel. "So turned on right now."

"Well, yeah," he managed when she brought her hand back to his face and traced his jawline with her finger. "I turned on Iris West."

She smirked. "Not the first time, either."

The sexy, smoldering, infuriatingly cocky grin of his returned and he palmed both ass cheeks, pushing her down onto his simultaneously. They both moaned at the feeling, the hard, delicious friction insatiably pleasurable.

He thrust slightly beneath her, encouraging.

" _Fuck_ ," she whispered, starting to rise and fall with his gentle thrusts. "Fuck, yes."

Soon her body fell to his, her arms holding him tight as his smooth, deep thrusts sped up, his legs bending to elevate them both as he pounded into her. As always, his eventual vibrations pushed her over the edge, and her climax triggered his.

They went a couple more rounds after that, surprised to even be alive after the last one.

"Oh my God, Barry," she said, breathing heavily, as she lay half over him, her head pressed against his chest as his fingers tangled in her hair.

"Definitely better than working," he said, genuine, but she laughed, and he joined her, his chest rumbling as he did so.

"Stop it." She smacked his chest playfully. "I don't want a vibrating pillow."

He smirked and turned on his side, then kissed her before she could protest.

"I bet you could use one when you're all alone without me here to drive you wild."

She laughed, but it was strained because he was turning her on again.

"And here I thought you were always so humble. I guess being a hero does give you the right to be a little cocky," she said, amused.

He smirked and pushed her onto her back.

"Barry," she warned.

"It's not the only thing," he said, smirking as his kisses descended down her body, making her squirm and gasp and scream.

" _Barry_." Her nails dug into his back.

He licked his lips, then returned to her, giving her a taste of where his tongue had been when their lips met.

"Oh, God," she murmured when he finally appeared to be settling down, resting his head beside hers on the pillow and wrapping his arm around her stomach.

"I love you, Iris," he whispered, nuzzling close, and she melted.

The sexual endurance of a lion and the heart of an angel.

How did she ever get so lucky?

Turning her head towards his and letting herself fall into a gently sleep, she returned the sentiment.

"I love you, too."


End file.
